Postcards from the road
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: Ashley's thoughts while on tour with Craig.
1. Not goodbye

My note…I really love writing Ashley. And while this group of short ficlets isn't in my usual first person style(how I usually write her), I thought it would be fun to get into her head and give my interpretation of what she's thinking on while on tour.

POSTCARDS FROM THE ROAD

CHAPTER 1: NOT GOODBYE

Dear Mom, Jeff and Toby,

If you've found this letter, then you're home from Florida.

And I'm a tour bus, heading to California.

So, before I say anything else, I first want to tell you that I am really and truly sorry if I've hurt you in any way. I never wanted to lie to you guys….but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have let me go on this trip if you'd known my true intentions.

I just really need to do this.

Mom,

I know what you're thinking. But I'm 18 now and able to make my own decisions. I made sure everything was taken care of at school before I left. Mrs. Hatzilakos informed me of my options and I decided what would be best for me. You should be getting my diploma in the mail, in about two weeks. I graduated with honors.

Jeff,

Please take care of Mom for me...not that she needs taking care of...but you know what I mean. I also want to thank you for everything you've done for the both of us. So...thanks.

And Toby,

I hope you're not too disappointed. I know you insisted you were fine with having to share your graduation day with me. But now the spotlight's all on you...as it should be. Go get 'em Mr. Salutatorian.

I have to go now, Manny just pulled up. I wont have my cell phone on for a little while, I just need some time to sort things out. But I'll call you as soon as I'm ready to talk. This is not a goodbye, so please don't be sad.

I love you all, more than you know...

_Ash_

* * *

_Short?_ That's all relative. _Sweet?_ Maybe. _Crazy?_Definitely! Oh wait, I should be talking about this new story. I've been having trouble focusing on my other fics, so I thought that if I typed up this shortie and posted it, it would inspire me to get the rest of them typed up and finished. Did it work? Not really, I'd still rather be shopping. So now, I'm hoping that the nasty weather coming our way will force me to buckle down and get back to work. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this, there will be more...eventually.

Degrassi is not mine.


	2. Hey girlfriend

My note…To dispel any rumors out there, I have not fallen off the face of the earth. It's just that real life these past few weeks, has been totally kicking my butt...ie, loooots of work, school, personal things going on right now. So inadvertently, creativity was bumped to the bottom of the list. I figured this one would be the easiest to update, and maybe help me get back into the groove.

Thanks for the great comments on this little fic, I appreciate it. To answer Heather's question, I will be using a few different communication types, mostly letters, e-mail, phone calls(answering machine messages included)....and a least one(I think you all know who it will be going to), postcard.

POSTCARDS FROM THE ROAD

CHAPTER 2: HEY GIRLFRIEND

Hey El,

This seems to be becoming a habit for me; dumping huge, important news into your lap....by e-mail.

Sorry.

It's easier this way though. I think if I had to say goodbye to you face to face, I would probably cry.

If you haven't guessed it by now, I'm leaving. Again. I'm going on tour with Craig and his band, to Europe.

I know what you're going to say...I'm running away from my problems again. It may seem like that, but El...things are over between me and Jimmy, he's made that perfectly clear. He's moving on with his life, and this is my opportunity to finally make a name for myself. I can't let this chance pass me by.

It may not be the best time, but it's something I have to do.

I've also made it perfectly clear to Craig, that I'm not looking for a relationship of any sorts. This is strictly a business arrangement. I couldn't do that to you anyway El. I know how you still feel about him...even if you wont admit it to yourself or anyone else;)

I'll keep an eye on him, for you, while we're on the road. I promise, I won't let anything happen to him.

I wish I hug you right now, I know I could definitely use one. I'll call, text, or e-mail as soon as I can.

Luv Ya,

Ash

* * *

Short, and not a lot of content. I was thinking of maybe adding Ashley's POV as she's writing, but I'm not quite sure. Let me know if you think it would be better that way and I'll work on editing the chapters accordingly. Wow, I'm rusty!

Degrassi is not mine.


	3. So close, yet so far away

My note…A different approach to this chap. I originally had something else planned, but this idea just popped into my while I was calling home, while driving home this weekend. The content of the next few installments will alternate between what Ashley is saying, and what she is truly feeling. Hope you like.

POSTCARDS FROM THE ROAD

CHAPTER 3: SO CLOSE, YET SO FAR AWAY

"You've reached Robert and Chris. We can't come to the phone right now, so leave us a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Beeeeep.........."

Ashley shoulders slumped as soon as the message began to play. They weren't home. Again. She inhaled deeply, hoping her voice would stay strong and not crack.... the way it usually did when she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey Dad, Chris, it's me".

A pause.

_Of course it's you dummy, it's your voice. And their caller ID probably has your name and number flashing right on it. Great, now I've people inside my head talking to me._

"Sorry I haven't called you until now, but I just wanted to let you both know that I'll be in London a week from Friday".

_And not a moment too soon._

"I'm sure Mom already called to tell you I'm on tour with Craig and his ban...".

"BEEEEEEEEEEEP".

Ashley sighed heavily as she lowered the phone from her ear, the loud click and the sound of a dial tone resonating in her ear. "Hey Ash". She jumped when the door opened simultaneously with her name being called. Craig's screechy tone, grated on her last nerve. "Germany loves us man".

_Did he seriously just call me man?_

"So much so, that Leo just booked us another week here. Isn't that great Babe?".

_Babe? Even worse. _

"Well isn't it?", he bellowed anxiously, his large head oddly starting to look like an over worked bobble-head doll.

Ashley's eyes finally left the phone she was holding, and swept over the cramped quarters she was standing in the middle of.

_God I hate this bus._

"Yeah, it's great", she feigned, and forced a smile.

Craig leaned forward and slapped a messy kiss on Ashley's cheek, before heading for the door. "I gotta go tell the guys", he added, calling over his shoulder as he jumped from the steps.

Ashley winced as she hastily wiped the side of her face with the palm of her hand.

_Ugh, disgusting._

She swiped again and found even more wetness this time.

_Dammit._

She hated crying.

Ashley slowly lowered herself to the bench seat she had just risen from and turned her hand over, the cell phone clenched between her fingers now just a blur of pink sparkle. She waited for the flow to stop, then took a few moments to compose herself before opening the devise and punching in the the familiar number.

Again, the machine picked up...but this time Ashley was grateful to get the recording instead of her father or his husband. She waited for the beep. "Hey guys it's Ash again...". She overcompensated, sounding way too cheerful_. _Another breath, another sigh, she might as well get this over before she started crying again, "...sorry about this, but just disregard that last message...".

* * *

Wow, I kinda depressed myself with this one. Good work, I'd say. Anyhoo, I had to sneak something in today. Just got back on Sun after a week at this awesome dance workshop...so awesome. And I've been totally re-inspired to get some updating done. Yay! The summer performance schedule really heats up in about a week or so, so I'll try to get the next chap of Hoops up soon. Love Y'all.

Degrassi is not mine.


End file.
